


Things Shift

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, bad magic tricks, no one died for realsy, non canon content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: When the Tres Horny Boys return from a misinformed mission worse for wear emotionally, no one on the moon base knows what to do to get them to open up or to even feel better. They all have their own methods to deal with this mysterious tragedy, some not too healthy, some too  healthy that seemed brushed off too easily.It was up to the world's greatest detective to solve this mystery! Angus' mentor was too special to him to be left all alone in what was clearly a troubling time in the wizard's life. Angus just hoped he let him simply talk to him, maybe some old fashion rule breaking is that answer.





	Things Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first TAZ piece that I wrote!  
> So obviously this might be a little rough, I'm sure I was still on Stolen Century at the time.  
> So this taking place roughly between 11th Hour and Suffering Game.  
> Enjoy!

The air all throughout the Bureau of Balance’s headquarters was tense after the latest mission of the star reclaimers’ return. The usually jovial trio returned with dark clouds hanging over them after a three day excursion. A goose chase as it turned out, but it had left them shaken all the same. All with nothing to show for but a clever forgery and another defeated foe to add to their resume.

The Madame Director barely got them all debriefed before they all fled and sealed themselves off from the rest of the bureau. While they told her the important parts, none of them would speak of a horrid spell that they had been trapped under or what they had to do to escape its clutches.

That was many weeks ago now, the boys all coming around slowly at their own pace. Merle was the first of them to start cheering up and boasting with bravado as usual. He still wouldn’t speak about what happened. He would instead reflect the subject with tales of other glorious adventures or start preaching the word of Pan to ward off too many pestering questioners.

Magnus threw himself into even tougher training; Carey and Killian were on board at first until Magnus would go whole hog until he collapsed. They tried to slow him down, to get him to work through it differently but he only pushed himself harder like his life depended on it. No, not his…like every life he was connected depended on it.

Merle and Magnus did eventually relax and come around. Taako on the other hand…

Well Taako took longer and any time anyone, even the other boys, tried to pry Taako out of his room he would simply Blink right out of there and stay in the Ethereal Plane till they would stop bothering him. No one knew what to do and Merle and Magnus refused to give any insight on what happened to help the elf. 

Time, they would say, everyone had to deal with it in their own way, in their own time.

Naturally that didn’t sit well with many people in the bureau. The Madame Director would stare ahead into nothingness as she tried to fathom what could have befallen her reclaimers, men she knew had faced the worst and still returned just as silly and carefree as ever only to be gone such a short time and just…come back as this? The puzzle consumed many of her nights.

Another such concerned person was one very young detective, he may be young and small but there was more to him than just that. Once shown a mystery there was nothing that could stop him getting to the truth, the truth can be covered but not erased or hidden forever. 

Angus McDonald’s mentor was becoming a recluse and he couldn’t stand to see the elf he looked up to become diminished. Taako had taught him so much, brought a new light to his life and he couldn’t stand by and watch Taako’s light go out.

That is exactly what he did with some minor rule bending. Angus used his magic to break into the dorm suite of the star reclaimers and he couldn’t help thinking they would actually be proud of him. 

Angus slipped quietly into the dark apartment type dorm, knowing Merle was out on his nightly walk and Magnus was in the gym training with Carey, which only left Taako who barely left the apartment if not forced.

“What the hell are you doing here?” A cracked voice strained from disuse and possible sleep deprecation spoke from the darkness, cloaking the speaker.

Angus had not expected this, to get to the confrontation so quickly! Taako’s habits suggested he would be in his room! He had heavily miscalculated.

“A-Ah…hello sir!” Angus squeaked, trying to detect where Taako might be and unsure of the layout was as he had seen in blueprints or if they had rearranged things.

“Not an answer little dude.” Taako said, he sounded dead tired.

“S-Sorry!” Angus tried to look around; Taako could probably see him perfectly fine with his dark vision. “I…I came to see you.” Angus admitted, bracing himself for dismissal and the usual insults, but honestly at this point it would be refreshing to hear.

“You trying this too?” Taako mumbled and suddenly Angus felt a force take hold of him and pull him forward.

Angus didn’t resist whatever spell Taako was using, he did resist saying aloud that he could have just asked though. When he bumped against the couch Angus felt hands touch his face lightly, slender deft fingers brushing his glasses and cheeks.

“You’re okay…” Taako whispered, sounding a little choked up but not like before.

“Sir?” Angus questioned, feeling that force turn him around and just as he thought Taako was going to make him leave he found himself surprised as he was pulled down on to the couch and his back pressing into Taako’s chest.

From what he could gather, Taako had his legs up on the couch and they now on either side of Angus, Taako’s arms draping over his tiny form as the elf’s hair spilled over him as well. Taako held Angus close, one of his hands resting over Angus’ chest, the young detective noting it was directly over his heart.

“If you say anything I will drop your nerd ass in a portal to nowheresville so fast your stupid little hat will spin.” Taako muttered.

So Angus stayed silent. He was confused but secretly pleased. This wasn’t to say he wasn’t concerned, because he was so fully heartedly concerned and worried. Not only the last few weeks but this might be the only time they had every touched in a way that could be described as affectionate. It was something Angus had longed for from any of the reclaimers and especially his mentor, try as he might to not confuse him as a parental figure. But he was just a boy with a disconnected family and had been alone so long; he’d take anything at this point.

“Just…just stay.” Taako said softly after a while. Angus wasn’t sure what he meant by that, he obviously hadn’t made any move to leave.

“Just…no more leaving.” Taako mumbled and something started to wet Angus’ shoulder. He stiffened and felt incredibly uncomfortable, what should he do?

“Um..sir-” Angus tried to say.

“What did I say about talkin, twerp?” Taako snapped, but tightened his hold on the boy despite himself.

Angus fell silent again and just sat there, sat there and let Taako hold him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that or if it only felt like long time before Taako turned him around to, what Angus assumed, look him in the eye.

“Listen shrimp, don’t you ever, ever, do anything halfcocked and stupid.” Taako said sounding a bit more like himself. “Like, my boyfriend is the Grim Reaper, okay, so like I will have him drag your stupid ass back just I can kick it, got it?”

“G-Got it!” Angus squeaked. 

“Good.” Taako pushed Angus’ hat down to cover his eyes and knock his glasses askew. “Nerd.” He added for good measurement.

Angus fixed his hat and glasses just in time to see a bright rift rip open in the center of the room and spread to allow a tall man with dark hair in a fancy suit and cloak step out.

“Oh…I didn’t mean to interrupt.” The man said, keeping the portal open and allowing light to finally fill the room. 

Angus could only hypothesize this was the fore mentioned Grim Reaper. A small chill ran through his small body, had Taako just summoned him to prove a point? Sounded like his mentor.

“Nah dude, its chill.” Taako said as he pushed himself up off the couch to go to this man.

The reaper tried to reel back to put his hand over his mouth, but Taako only pushed his hand down and pressed his lips to the cold lips.

“Oh yuck.” Angus grumbled as he looked away, he didn’t want to watch adults kiss. He may be smarter than anyone his age but he was still a ten year old boy.

“You in my place, munchkin.” Taako said flipping him off as he kissed the Reaper again.

While he didn’t want to see that, Angus still couldn’t stop himself from grinning. That was more like the Taako he knew.

“Ahem. Hello, I’m Kravitz.” Kravitz introduced as he held a hand out to Angus, very formal for the shepherd of the dead.

Angus took his hand to shake, grimacing at the icy touch but tried not to show it and seem rude.

“Hello sir! I’m Angus, Angus McDonald!” Angus said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

“Oh I know.” Kravitz said as he took back his hand and Angus squeaked. “Oh dear, that may have been a tad menacing. I only meant, Taako told me about you.” Kravitz winced slightly as Taako elbowed him in the ribs, probably out of embarrassment than actual pain.

“Annnnny way!” Taako declared. “It’s totally past your bed time short stuff, buh bye!” Taako said as he forced Angus up with his hands this time and not magic and pushed him toward the door.

“A-Ah? It was nice to meet you sir!” Angus awkwardly said as Taako got him to the door. “Goodnight sirs!” 

“Good night Angus.” Kravitz said with a wave.

“Night boy genius.” Taako said as he got the boy out in the hall, leaning down to look him in the eye, a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you…” He said so quietly Angus wasn’t sure that’s what he said. “Never break in my room again.” Taako said as he straightened up and pushed his hand down on top of Angus’ head, fussing up his hat and hair before shutting the door in his face.

Angus righted himself and stared at the door, he wasn’t sure what to make of any of that. He would have to review this information back in his room to make any sense of it.

“So that’s the boy?” Kravitz asked as Taako pressed his back against the door, his hands pressing palms against the wood.

“Yea.” Taako said with a small voice.

“He seems like a nice lad.” Kravitz said as he moved closer to Taako.

“He’s only okay.” Taako mumbled as he didn’t look at his boyfriend, holding out his hands in front of him and stared at them as if seeing what wasn’t there.

Kravitz took Taako’s hands gently, hoping the cold wasn’t too bothersome as he squeezed them.

“Did you tell him?” Kravitz asked.

“As if broesph.” Taako huffed, snapping his eyes up to Kravitz’s. “How could I tell that I…that I had to…”

“You didn’t, you didn’t do anything. It was a spell, it wasn’t real, love.” Kravitz tried to assure him, pulling Taako off the door and into his arms.

“It felt real, Krav, I felt everything.” Taako said as he buried himself in Kravitz’s arms and chest. “How could I tell him that? That it felt perfectly real and I still…tore him apart with my bare hands…just to save myself?” He could barely speak above a broken whisper.

“You knew it wasn’t really him, that it was all a sick trick.” Kravitz softly kissed the elf’s temple, holding him tight.

“I just…I can’t stop seeing it. Everyone…their blood on my hands. It won’t go away.” Taako gripped Kravitz’s cloak in his hands. “Why can’t I shake this?”

“It’s no sin to care, Taako.” Kravitz said. “You care for them and losing them would mean something great to you.”

“I won’t do it again, won’t lose them.” Taako muttered as he hid his face in the cool skin of Kravitz’s neck, something in his soul repeating this despite it only being the first time right? Too many close calls, that’s what he chalked it up to. Had to be.

After a more pleasant evening with Kravitz and so very much wine, Taako finally was able to get some much needed sleep. Easier that night with the Grim Reaper’s arms wrapped around him he supposed.

The next day there was a shift in the air of the Bureau of Balance headquarters as their star reclaimers met up on the quad. They all seemed back on their same shit again as they gathered, finally deciding to spend their tokens and stop by ye ole Fantasy Costco to go through the gold coins burning their pockets. It was nearly unexplainable what had happened to have things back to the way they were but everyone was glad.

 

When someone did ask they were met with the biggest dirtiest grins as Taako proclaimed far louder than necessary. “I got laid, baby~!”

Merle and Magnus knew better of course, but those who asked and got such an answer stopped asking instantly before Taako started going into R rated detail. No thank you.

Angus, greatest detective in the world, well he was stumped. The truth could be many things. It could have been his visit, but what had he possibly done? It could have been Kravitz, but to think he hadn’t visited the whole time didn’t track.

Maybe he wouldn’t figure it out just yet but that was okay. Angus was alright with letting this one slide as he watched his new family trek across the quad to most likely torment Leon some more and the world seemed to be back in place once more. At last.


End file.
